Bombs
'Bombs '''are an idea of an item in Minecraft that impact the area of the explosion with the desired effect. Each crafting creates 3 Bombs. Using a Bomb Crafting Table will make Bombs more efficently than by Crafting Table. Using one needs 2 less casing Blocks (3 instead of 5) and produces more Bombs (5 instead of 3). Created by KernelFodder . Bomb Types *''Blaze Powder, Rods, or Lava: Pyro Bomb that sets the area on fire. Length depends upon the ingredient used. *Water: Hydro Bomb that puts out fires with ease. Instantly kills Endermen of any kind. Harmless to other Mobs. *Wood(As a Projectile): Splinter Bomb that does light damage over short range. *Coal or Charcoal: Thunder Bomb with a high push strength. Harmless. *Bone Meal: Earth Bomb that disperses Bone Meal over it's range, instantly growing anything natural. Harmless. *Gunpowder: Explosive Bomb that obliterates the relative area. *Spider's Eyes: Poison Bomb that poisons the relative area. Spiders are immune to this effect. *Any Potion: Bomb that Disperses the effect of the potion over a larger range than by Splash. *Dirt: Splatter Bomb that impairs sight for a short time. Harmless. Going underwater will negate the effect. *Fermented Spider Eyes: Stink Bomb that repells mobs from the area for a short time. Harm *less. *Arrows or Crossbow Bolts: Spiker Bomb that Shoots arrows upon explosion. *Bomb in a Bomb: Multi Bomb that launches 8 smaller bombs of that type outwards. The mother Bomb is harmless. *Firework Star: Colored Smoke Gernade that disguises all in it, and forces Mobs to search for a new target. Some colors work better in certian occasions. (ex. A gray Smoke will camoflage better than a green Smoke Bomb in a cave, but a green works better in a Jungle.). Harmless *Gold Nugget: Confetti that attracts Mobs that can see it. Harmless. *Firework: Firecracker that attracts mobs within earshot. Harmless. *''Snow or Ice'': Slow Bomb that slows down entities hit. Harmless. Strength and length vary upon the ingredient and quality used. *Eye of Ender:Telebomb that teleports the mob to either the Nether or the End temporarily. Nether-teleported Mobs will be set on fire, while End mobs may not return... *Redstone: Chaff Bomb that overrides nearby redstone circuitery. Handy on SMP against trolls, but useless in SSP. Harmless. *Diamond: Are you dumb enough to use your Diamonds in a bomb? If so, you're in for a surprise treat: It creates Spikes of PURE DIAMOND that not only perma-paralyzes the Mob inside, bet IT ALSO can be mined for a chance to get your precious DIAMONDS back! Requires a Diamond pick to retrieve, however. MCI Ideas These are for non-vanilla-based Bombs using items/blocks uploaded here. *Rusty Iron: Poisonous Shard Bomb that has a chance to poison hit Mobs. *Dark Energy: Radioactive Bomb that poisons until 1/2 a heart. Immune to anyone wearing a gasmask. *Ender Particle: Shard of End Bomb that penetrates deep through blocks. *Nitro: Do we really need to say what it does? Combo Effects Combo Effects are created through creating a valid bomb (such as Stink Bomb) and then putting them back in the crafting table, and adding another valid ingredient to the mixture, creating a unique Bomb. *Water+Spider Eyes: Lingering Poison that damages with poison over time. Does more damage overall than a regular Poison Bomb. *''Blaze Powder/Rod/Lava''+Wood Planks: Flaming Inferno Bomb that burns with incredible length and does damage to fire-proof Mobs. Ideal for Nether-Overworld expeditions. Better ingredients burn longer. *''Water+Snowball, Snow or Ice'': Freezing Bomb that paralyzes all hit for a short period of time. Does small freezing damage over time. Lasts longer for ingredient used. *Coal/Charcoal+Gunpowder: Mass Blast Bomb that pushes Mobs a very crazy distance away, and also obliterates the terain without any possible block loss that the Explosive Bomb may have. *Anything other than these: A Dud Bomb that has no effect. Feel free to add your own! Italic ingredients have varying strengths, and the first ingredient is weaker than the second, and vice versa. Trivia *If a Bomb hits a Mob directly, it harms the mob and takes away 2 hearts. *Bombs WILL hurt the wielder if they are in the blast radius. *If a Bomb is tossed in water, then it will drop as an item. **It shares this trait with Torches. *Throwing a Bomb in a Recycler will blow up the recycler. **You must set the bomb in the recycler. **This applies with harmless Bombs too. *You can shoot a Bomb in mid-air to explode it in mid-air. *Bombs are lobbed 15 blocks at the maximum (Given a 45 degree arc on flat land with no obstruvtions). Crafting Recipe G= Gunpowder S= The desired shell E= Desired effect The * means that piece of Gunpowder is not needed, but if added, will increase the range of the explosion. *1 Gunpowder: 3x3x3 *2 Gunpowders: 6x6x6 *3 Gunpowders: 9x9x9 Used as an Ingredient A=Arrow B=Bomb (any type works) Arrow Bomb: a Bomb attatched to an arrow. Can be fired from Bows and Crossbows. Category:Stackable Items Category:Items Category:Craftable item Category:Weapons Category:Bombsmithing